The Rich Guys and The Poor Girls
by Glitter Cupcakes
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Celeste Shine are vampires, but then one day, causing a giant crack on the school again, THEY'RE SUDDENLY MAIDS. And not for any person, Natsu Dragneel and Aki Hyung. Read to Find out what happens! REWRITTEN FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

**My Second Fanfic... GETTING EDITED! I need to have stories that I will STICK with, and that I will finish. e - e**

* * *

**The Rich Guys and The Poor Girls**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

** The Annoying Fan Girls**  
The shining sun rays shined on Lucy Heartfilia's face. Celeste Shine was leaning on a big oak tree, with her long pink hair resting upon her back. They were both watching the screaming fan girls surrounding part of the Awesome Rich Guys. There were about four guys, and no girls. The name mocked Lucy and Celeste; Since they were poor girls.

"Lucy, I'm getting tired of this crowd, wanna practice music in music class?" Celeste asked, loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. "Why sure Celeste, we sing way better than the Awesome Rich Guys." Lucy replied.

"No one sings better than the Awesome Rich Guys!" A girl exclaimed angrily. "Oh really? Wanna have a REMATCH?" Celeste and Lucy said in unsion. "Sure why not?" a voice said. The girls turned to see all of Awesome Rich Guys. Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernades, ((Or however you spell his name xD)) Aki Hyung, and Gray Fullbuster.  
"You're Awesome Rich Guys? Don't you look like a hard person to battle." Lucy said, being sarcastic on the last sentence. "Psh being sarcastic aren't we?" Natsu said. Something made them feel like he was the leader. "Nat-su Dragneel, the leader of this group, correct?" Celeste asked, examining him. "Pinky." Celeste said. Natsu's eye twitched, and as it did Lucy and Celeste giggled.

"Your hair is pink too, idiot." Natsu replied. "Oh is it? That a new step in your learning?" Celeste mocked. Just then, two girls jumped out of the crowd. "Don't worry A.R.G! We'll keep you from these losers!" a girl exclaimed. "From the karate club eh?... I heard you two girls are the top black belts." Lucy said.  
A girl launched a fast kick to Lucy, but she caught it. "To be honest, we didn't sign up, but something tells me your ametures for us." Celeste said, 'accidently' throwing a missing punch for the other girl. The punch missed, and it made a gigantic crack on the school wall.

"Whoopsie, I used my magic." Celeste said sarcastically. "Using magic? How about we use magic too?" The girl with blue hair said, launching a water cannon at Celeste. It hit Celeste, and she slid down the wall. "... I beat Celeste, so Juvia will help Kitara with Lucy." Juvia said. "Hold on... Don't hit Lucy." Celeste said, leaning onto the wall. Juvia launched another water cannon at Celeste, but she easily dodged it, with the sky turning darker.

Lucy smirked, flipping Kitara onto the ground. "CELESTE! VAMPIRE FORM!" Lucy yelled. A light beam surrounded Lucy and Celeste, and as the beam stopped, Lucy and Celeste looked different, but mostly Celeste. Lucy had lighter hair, with red eyes. Celeste had white hair, with red eyes also.  
"Still wanna fight us? Or are you too scared?" Celeste said. Her voice was more deeper, but there was a hint of her regular voice in there. "We've got more power now that we're in our vampire forms." Lucy said. Her voice was also deeper.

Celeste and Lucy 'accidently' threw a missing punch and there was a big crack on the school. Everyone fleed, but not Awesome Rich Guys. The sky got to its regular color, as Lucy and Celeste's hair got to their regular color; Golden and dark pink. They just glared at the two guys staring at them, having a shocked face.  
The two girls just sighed, they felt like they were gonna get more red stamps in their locker. "Lucy! Celeste! I told you not to change into your vampire forms because you could break the school down with three punches!" Makarov said, walking to them angrily. All of them sighed, as Lucy and Celeste raised one of their hands.  
"Gomenasai," Celeste and Lucy said. "We'll rebuild that crack so it looks like no one actually put a crack there after school." They said. They were warned many times, and now they did it. They were going have to do many more things than fix the crack.

"Now, I have told you many times, that if you cracked the school again, you're going to have to do more than that, so your punishment will be decided by these two boys from the Awesome Rich Boys." Makarov said, earning Lucy and Celeste hanging their heads down. "Hai." They said. Natsu Dragneel and Aki were the two guys standing there, and they smirked. They were waiting a longgg timeee for that to happen again.

**Flashbackkk~**

Lucy and Celeste were grabbing Natsu and Aki's arms to flip them into a full table with lunches. As Natsu and Aki flipped, some of the food landed on Celeste and Lucy's uniform. "Perfect. Just perfect." Lucy and Celeste said in unsion. As they left, Aki and Natsu had a angry face. "We will get you two girls... One day." They whispered.

**Flashbackkk END. -Pootie-**

Natsu and Aki walked over to Makarov, who was up to their heads thanks to a big rock. "We want them to... *whisper whisper whisper*" Natsu said. Makarov glared at the girls, then nodded. "Fine with me, it's your choice. But are you sure that they should do that?" The two boys nodded as they turned to the girls as they scratched their heads. They felt like it was NOT gonna be a fun thing to do.

"Girls, you have to be their maids for a month." Makarov said, nodding in approval. Lucy and Celeste just froze after hearing Makarov's ten words.

**"WHAT?!"**

* * *

Herp Derp, First Chappyter DONE. Gonna try to type as much as I can, so I can be an EPIC writer, like my favorite writer EVER,

**LaynaPanda**

I wanna write as much stories as her, SHE IS INSPIRING. ((Or he.))

**More Reviews = Happy Author**

**Happy Author = More Reviews**

**More Reviews = Happy Fanss! :D**


	2. Trying to get out of Maid Work Part 1?

**The Rich Guys and The Poor Girls**

**Chapter Two:**

**Trying to Skip Maid Work**

Lucy and Celeste groaned. They weren't looking forward to their first day of working... as a maid. They were too lazy to go to class, so they decided to go to the court so they could practice basketball in their gym uniforms of course. At least that was something to get in trouble for, since they would have detention when Aki and Natsu would need them after school, and some practice for their skills in basketball.

Lucy was dribbling the ball, as Celeste ran a little faster than her. It was a new trick they learned and named: Twisting Dribble. Lucy passed the ball to Lucy, then Celeste jumped up in the air, having Lucy lift her up a bit high, with the basketfall and her to go through. The nets in Fairy Tail High School were a lot bigger since they had magic nets, making it bigger or smaller for the mages to go through along with the basketball.

Lucy and Celeste were surprised to hear clapping. Well not really clapping, but the people who were clapping. "Good job, who knew girls were as talented as you two." Natsu said, with another basketball in his hand. Behind him, there was Aki, with his black, yet spikey hair, making them feel taunted. "Tch, what you doing here? I thought you would be surrounded by your fan girls." Lucy said.

"Pfft, you think we like that?" Aki asked, earning nothing from the girls. They just rolled their eyes, and went back to playing basketball. They were practicing on their fast passes, but then Aki and Natsu threw more basketballs in.

"Tch, having more fun?" Celeste asked, dribbling two balls. She used one of her legs to kick one of the basketballs up, using her available hand to shoot it in the basket. Lucy threw both basketballs in, as Celeste spun the other basketball in her hand. "Got any more challenges?" The two girls asked in unsion.

"Nope, just that we're gonna order you two around today." Natsu and Aki smirked. Celeste and Lucy felt a shock of evil creeping down their backs. "...Let's go Lucy!" Celeste said, requipping into her school uniform, but having roller skates on.

Lucy just nodded, requipping into her school uniform, but also having roller skates on. "Race Lucy?" Celeste asked. "Why not? We'd get away from those two." Lucy replied. They skated off, and they were inside the school, just in a mere second.

"Who guessed that wouldn't happen?" Natsu asked, throwing some shots with the basketballs. "Someone that's new." Aki replied. They just smirked, going to class.

* * *

**In Math Class Once Lucy and Celeste were entering...**

"Sorry we were late!" Celeste exclaimed, acting as if they didn't play basketball. "Yeah! We overslept!" Lucy said, nervously scratching her head. The class just nodded, agreeing with the two girls. Natsu and Aki walked in, as Ms. Evergreen asked, "Why are you two boys late?" The girls just glared at the two boys, but had an idea. Before the two guys could talk, Lucy and Celeste said, "They went to our house so they could wake us up!"

The two boys were shocked. They actually helped them? "Alright, just go to your seats now." Ms. Evergreen said. They all nodded, going to their seats.

* * *

**At Lunch...**

"Oi," Natsu said, putting a hand on Lucy and Celeste's lunch table. "People with red stamps aren't allowed to sit on lunch tables." Aki finished. They just rolled their eyes, and went up to the roof, with the two boys secretly following them.

"Annoyingg," Celeste said, biting into her bread. "I know right, I think they forgot we were their maids. This is going to be a easy month." Lucy replied smiling a bit. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding us," Natsu smirked. "Yep, wouldn't have forgotten until you reminded us." Aki smirked. The two girls just sighed, yet nodded.

Natsu and Aki held their hands out. "Give us your lunches." The two boys said in unsion. Lucy and Celeste handed their lunches to them; a nice bento. "Let's just go to cooking class for lunch." Celeste whispered. Natsu and Aki were dragon slayers, so they had every good hearing. As Lucy and Celeste were about to pass them to the door, their arms blocked them.

"What do you want man..." They both asked groaning. "You're not going to cooking class unless you're cooking things for us." Natsu said smirking. "Fine, just let us go." Lucy said, a tint of anger showing.

* * *

**Cooking Class... x_x"**

Lucy and Celeste sighed, after cooking about twenty dishes for Natsu and Aki. They finally had some time to make some lunch for themselves; still a bento. The bell rang, as Lucy and Celeste got out of the chairs. "FINALLY! FREEDOMM!" They exclaimed in unsion, running out to class.

* * *

**Gym Class... **

Lucy and Celeste did some strecthes as warm ups for basketball. At least it wasn't volleyball because usually, they'd put a crack on the floor when someone missed. Celeste and Lucy did the bridge, but then Kitty arrived, with Jenny and Lia. Kitty had dark orange hair, with her brown eyes making the boys feel in love. Her eyes were almost like Lucy's brown orbs. Jenny and Lia nearly looked like Celeste, but they had different color hair. Lia had purple hair and yellow eyes. Her hair didn't go good with really cute clothes, but she had really nice designer ones. Jenny on the other hand had blue hair, and brown eyes like Celeste.

"Oh gee, look who's here." Celeste said, getting up from doing the bridge. Lucy got up from doing a flip turning her head to the Copycaters. Copycaters were what Celeste and Lucy called the three girls because they really looked like them. "Copycaters are here. I heard their mission was to get any of the Awesome Rich Boys to fall in love with them." Lucy said, turning around along with Celeste to see Aki and Natsu close to them. "Holy-" "Who knew you would be calling our band by our FULL names?" Natsu interrupted Lucy smirking. "My god, I was hoping you weren't gonna be in our class, but since you're filthy RICH, you can be in any class you want." Lucy said, turning her head away.

"Psh, everybody knows." a voice said. The two girls turned to see Jellal Fernadez ((Or however you spell it)) standing beofre them. "Psh, another person form the A.R.G." Celeste said, walking over to him. "Common Lucy we don't have any business with th-" "Ohhh yes you do." Aki said, cracking his knuckles. "Maids, the Awesome Rich Guys know what is gonna happen in gym today," Natsu began. "...And we want you to scream our names." Aki finished. "What the- Why the- HELL NO!" The two girls said in unsion twitching. "Natshu-Kun, we can scream your name!" Kitty yelled, pushing Lucy and Celeste to the ground.

To be honest, they were happy they pushed them to the ground for once. The two ran off to get some basketballs, leaving Natsu and Aki with angry tick marks. "OI, GET BACK HERE!" Natsu and Aki hissed, running after Lucy and Celeste. "Oh shoot, Lucy run faster!" Celeste said, running along with Lucy to the outside court with the two guys running close to them.


	3. Meh, too lazy to put a name

**Hey Guys!... I'm APPARENTLY NOT getting any reviews dang it. ene BUT, I will continue with the story.**

* * *

**The Rich Guys and The Poor Girls**

**Chapter Three**

**Trying to Skip Maid Work Part 2**

Lucy and Celeste climbed onto the roof, hopefully not letting Natsu and Aki see them, but mostly find. They saw Natsu and Aki enter the court, but instead of looking, they saw them do something strange. They were _sniffing_. 'What in the world...' Lucy and Celeste thought. The two boys left, secretly smirking. Celeste and Lucy jumped off of the roof, but they were dumbfounded once they turned around. They saw Natsu and Aki, their faces nearly touching. The two girls blushed, as they jumped in fright.

"Why you guys like tomatoes?" Natsu and Aki asked. Lucy and Celeste just lightly put their heads on the court fence. They ended up giving up on trying to run away from them. "...What do you want?" Celeste asked. Natsu and Aki blinked. "What you talking about?" Aki asked. "Oh my god, can you be more dense? We're your MAIDS. Remember?" Lucy asked, putting her finger to her head.

"Finally _not_ running away, eh?" Natsu and Aki asked, smirking. They had finally have control over vampires. "Yes..." Celeste and Lucy replied, their eyes almost lifeless. "Well then, do our homework." Natsu said. Lucy's eyes widened along with Celeste. "Why can't you hire someone?" Celeste asked. " 'Cause. That costs money." Aki replied.

Fine. LUCKILY, school is over. Just... Bring your backpack to your dorm then _leave._ We'll take it from there." Lucy said. Natsu and Aki nodded, following them to their apartment.

* * *

**At Lucy and Celeste's dorm...**

The group of four entered Lucy and Celeste's dorm. "Like Lucy said, put your bags there, and we can take it from here." Celeste said. Natsu and Aki just threw their bags on the floor and went to the kitchen. Lucy and Celeste looked at each other and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!" Lucy and Celeste yelled, looking at what was in front of them. In front of them was a Natsu and Aki chewing on a piece of chicken, with about fifty plates around them. "How can you eat so fast?!" Lucy asked, about to bang her head on the table, but Celeste stopped her. "Do you actually _WANT_ to bang your head on the table, especially with the surroundings around you?" Celeste asked. Lucy just sighed, and went to Natsu and Aki. They were now munching on dessert, brownies.

"DAMMIT, STOP EATING OUR FOOD!" Lucy yelled, swiping their plates with ten brownies on them. "We want our FOOD!" Natsu whined, in a yelling way.

"No." Celeste and Lucy said in unison.

"WELL THEN-"

"We command you~" Aki said, swiping their plates of brownies. "And clean up our mess." Natsu added.

The two girls just crossed their arms, taking a stack of plates. "Who knew they would actually listen? That's a shocker." Natsu said. "We heard that." Lucy said, putting her face close to Natsu's.

"I don't care." Lucy just 'hmphed', and went to the sink helping Celeste dry them.

"Lucy how about we leave now and go do their homework? I'm pretty sure they're full after all of this eating, and I'm tired too." Celeste asked, re-quipping into a blue sleeveless shirt, with a white skirt. "Sure, we'll just go and do about ten homework... Ugh, I don't wanna be their MAIDS now." Lucy groaned.

As they went to their room, passing by Aki and Natsu, they just ignored them.

* * *

"Get out." Lucy and Celeste commanded. "Um, I think we're the bosses, you're the maids." Aki said. "I don't care; GET OUT." Lucy hissed. "We order you to let us stay here." Natsu joined in. Celeste and Lucy stomped on the ground, as the two boys smirked. "I don't care now, I wanna go to sleep after doing twenty homework assignments." Celeste said, plopping on her bed and re-quipping to pajamas.

Lucy did the same, and fell alseep.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" Celeste and Lucy shrieked. Natsu and Aki groaned, since they were dragon slayers, their sensitive ears nearly made them die. "Quiet it down will you?" Aki asked. Natsu agreed by nodding. "Well, this wouldn't have happened if you slept with us in bed. It was annoying." Celeste said, crossing her arms. "WELL, we like your food better than the mansions' food." Natsu said.

"Psh, get out. It's 6 am, and you need to get some uniform on that body of yours." Lucy said, as she pulled off the covers. She blushed for a second, seeing his body, but got over it in a bit.

"Lu-cy, I think yhu just blushie wushie~" Celeste teased, saying it in a cute baby voice. Celeste felt an arm pull around her, as she turned, she saw Aki, wearing some khaki pants, with no shirt. She blushed red looking at his view, and pulled Lucy into the bathroom.

"Celestie Weshie, I think yhu blushie wushie~" Lucy teased, poking her. "Lushie you like-ie Natshu~" Celeste teased back. "OI! YOU GONNA TAKE ANY LONGER?" Natsu and Aki said, banging on the door.

"NOT UNTIL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Celeste and Lucy yelled, not as loud as they did in the kitchen. "Oh-ho-ho, I think you liked our well built bodies~" Natsu and Aki teased. "FFFF- SHUDDAP!" Celeste said, opening the door almost strong enough for it to break.

* * *

"GET OUT!" Lucy yelled, shoving them out the door, with their bags in hand. "AND GET SOME CLOTHES ON! YOU'RE ALMOST LIKE GRAY!" Celeste added. "Fine fine, but I _suspect_ you to be in the class we're gonna be in." Natsu said, smirking. "Glad you're gonna leave. But no guarantee on the class thing." Lucy said, slamming the door on them before they could say ' We order you '.

* * *

**Later at 8 am (Music Class)**

"Lucy, I... Think... They can't find us... now..." Celeste panted, heading to a microphone. Lucy was going to the laptop, to put on the music. She played a song they didn't like about the Awesome Rich Boys and the girls; Bad for Me by Megan and Liz.

As they song strated, Lucy ran to a microphone.

_"I wore Red 'cause you liked that,_

_You're like hey, let me that,_

_But when I text, you don't text back..._

_No you didn't 'cause you did-n't care._

_Well the game makes me crazy,_

_It's like yes, no, may-be,_

_And you're calling me ba-by,_

_When I know that you just don't care._

_Woah Oh-Oh,_

_Sayin' that I quit, but it's just not true like,_

_Woah Oh-Oh,_

_I say I don't like it but you know I do 'cause, _

_you make me feel so right,_

_even if it's so wrong,_

_I wanna scream out loud, boy,_

_but I just bite my tongue._

_This one's for the GIRLS_

_Messin' with the BOYS_

_Like,_

_He's the melody, and she's background noise._

_Baby why can't your see?_

_It feels so good but you're just so bad for me..._

_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me..."_

Clapping was heard, from the class and two boys they didn't wanna see. They twitched looking at them, but grabbed their bags and headed out to gym. Thanks to the A.R.B., They could go to any class for some random reason now.

"I can't believe we didn't notice them," Celeste said, smacking her head lightly. "I know right? I feel like I've gone blind." Lucy replied. "Let's... just go to gym now."

They headed off to gym, knowing they were being followed by Natsu and Aki.

* * *

**Need... To UPDATE. OTHER. STORIES. e -e"**

**I update like, this story a lot now xD I need to update on the cool guy and the lame geek... anf the two schools... UGH, EVEN THOUGH IT'S JUST THREE STORIES, SO HARD TO TYPE ALL THESE UPDATES. Whatever, I'm gonna force myself.**

** REVIEW SO I UPDATE MORE! 8D**


	4. The Crazy Crowd

**Hey Guys, I just wanna put some notes for the author part. I'm listening to Fairy Tail's openings while writing this, and I'm just.. crazy to write to story xD I'll be updating this story the most than the other ones. Probably gonna have about 30+ chapters. I will update other stories, like every two updates. THAT'S ALL.**

**P.S: I don't own Fairy Tail, EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID.**

* * *

**The Rich Guys and The Poor Girls**

**Chapter... Four**

"Dude, stop following us." Lucy said, crossing her arms. They turned around to see nothing, but they knew two certain boys were hiding.

"Get out now, or we'll be calling Erza." Celeste hissed, not afraid of it. Not surprised, Natsu and Aki walked out.

"Can you stop following us like stalkers? We've gotten used to it." Lucy asked, rolling her eyes and turning her head away.

"We can stop being stalker-ish, but we're going to follow you to all of your classes." Natsu explained. "Ugh, whatever. I have a question for you guys though now that you're here." Lucy said, turning her head to Natsu and Aki.

"...Which is...?" Natsu asked, making a wonder face.

"Why did you guys choose us to be your maids?" Celeste asked, tieing her hair up in a ponytail as she entered the Girls' Changing Room. "Revenge." Aki simply said, entering the empty Girls' Changing Room.

"Psh, I already know why; Now get out." Lucy hissed, pointing to the door. "Why should we? We're not perverts you know." Aki hissed, crossing his arms.

"We'll force you," Celeste said, "And we're not afraid. Vampires don't have... any..." Celeste fainted, right into Aki's arms.

"Celeste... No... IT CAN'T BE THEM!... It.. can't...be..." Lucy fainted too, landing into Natsu's arms.

"W-What's happening?... It feels like their heads are getting hotter." Natsu asked, almost burned by Lucy's forehead.

"They could be having a fever, let's take them to Nurse Aries." Aki said, running with Celeste bridal style.

* * *

**In The Nurse's Office...**

Lucy hugged her little sister. 'Michelle...' She thought.

Celeste woke up from having the fever. "Wanting to see Michelle again, huh?" Celeste asked, looking at the doll. She earned a nod from Lucy as a tear rode down her face.

"Well," Celeste started, "There's nothing wrong with seeing Levy. Let's go." Lucy just turned her head, seeing an image of Michelle next to Celeste.

"Yeah... There's nothing wrong with that."

* * *

**At The Library...**

"LEVY!" Celeste and Lucy yelled. They didn't care that it was a library. "What? And this is a library!" Levy said, quiet enough for the librarian not to hear.

"Turn Michelle back to a human." Celeste said, in her regular voice. Levy rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's for Lu-Chan."

Lucy just gave a smile, while tears of happiness rolled down her face. She never go to see Michelle for a long time. Lucy put Michelle on a chair, while she saw a tear roll down the dolls' face.

"Alright... So, Michelle is a doll, who's like a sister to Lucy Heartfilia and Celeste Shine... Let them see her in a human form!" Levy said, not caring that the librarian said 'SHH.'

A glowing beam surrounded the doll, as Michelle was in human form. Earlier, Lucy wasn't mistaken; Michelle was crying tears of happiness.

"Michelle..." Lucy sniffed, glomping Michelle. Celeste gave Lucy some time alone with Michelle. Well, not really alone, but she kept a distance from Lucy and Michelle.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I stared from outside the library door as I saw Lucy crying into her 'Little Sister's' poofy pink dress. I felt happy for her. "Happy for her?" a voice asked. I turned my head, to see ice boy smirking.

"What do you want snowman?" I asked, ready to spit some fire on his black boxers. "Psh, I saw you. You're happy for her, aren't you?" Gray asked, with an ice pack on his head. I snickered looking at him.

"What's up with you?" I asked, ready to laugh my ass off. "Two words. Ga. Jeel." Gray said, throwing the ice pack at me as I rolled on the floor laughing.

"OW! COLD!" I yelled, as Lucy hit my head from opening the library door. "OW! MY HEAD!" I screeched this time. Celeste laughed, as she pointed at me. I was holding my head as I sulked in the corner.

Michelle ran up to me, with a concerned face. "Natsu-Kun, are you okay?" she asked, with a ice pack in her hand out of nowhere. "If you're going to give me that ice pack, then it won't help since I'm a fire dragon slayer." I said, pushing the ice pack away.

"I don't care; The school has lots of ice packs and it will heal faster." Michelle said forcefully putting it on my head. It melted fast, but it healed a bit.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Natsu are you okay? Sorry about hitting you on the head." Lucy said, frowning. "Oh, I'm okay, just gonna go get some food from the mansion- NO. WAIT. LET'S GO TO YOUR DORM!" Natsu pulled Lucy's wrist, with Celeste and Michelle running after them.

But in a bit, Celeste stopped Michelle. "Don't they seem like lovebirds?" Celeste asked, smirking. "DO NOT!" Natsu yelled, pulling Celeste into her dorm.

~~~~~~~~~ **DON'T SASS ME.** ~~~~~~~~~~

"NATSU DON'T EAT ALL OF OUR FOOD, WE JUST BOUGHT SOME YESTERDAY!" Lucy yelled, punching him to the wall. Suddenly, there were a lot of knocking on the door, and a lot of girl voices saying, 'Natsu-Kun, let us in!'.

"LUCY HIDE!" Celeste yelled, going under her bed. Lucy did the same thing as Natsu opened the door.

"Natsu-Kun, you haven't been hanging with us a lot now!" a girl said, as Aki pushed through the crowd. "Yeah! And you missed our date! Can we go on it now?" a girl asked.

"Oi, oi, I don't think Natsu ever asked you out." Aki said, pointing at Kitty, Jenny, and Lia. "Yeah, I don't remember Flame head having a date." Gray said, crossing his arms once he entered Celeste's and Lucy's dorm.

"Oh god, I think more girls are crowding our room Celeste..." Lucy said, sighing. "I know... Should we get out of this bed? I feel like I'm gonna get clasterphobic." ((OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT e.e" ))

"Can you girls get out? This isn't your dorm." Natsu said. "YES IT IS!" The girls yelled.

* * *

Lucy and Celeste managed to get out of the crowd into the kitchen. Luckily, it was empty. Celeste and Lucy quickly made a LOT of fried rice and some cookies.

They went out of the kitchen and yelled, "Natsu! Aki! Here's your food!" It was quiet all of a sudden, as a girls held knifes to Lucy's and Celeste's throat. "Natsu-Kun we'll protect you!" the Copycaters said, running up to the girls holding knifes at Lucy and Celeste.

The two girls eyes widened, because if the copy caters ran up to them, then the knifes will _surely_ slice their throats. They just gulped, as they forcefully closed their eyes.

"STOP!"

The copycaters stopped, as Lucy and Celeste's eyes opened. "Don't run to them, morons." Jellal Fernadez went into their dorm. "You girls are lieing; this isn't you guys' dorm. It's theirs," Jellal pointed to Lucy and Celeste, who secretly turned into vampire form quietly.

"DON'T HOLD THE DAMN KNIVES AT US!" Lucy and Celeste yelled, kicking the two girls in front of them. The girls landed with a thud, as Lucy and Celeste went back to normal forms.

"Ah, anyone else wanna come in our dorm?" Celeste asked scarily. The girls just left, with the Awesome Rich Guys there. Celeste and Lucy smiled, as nothing happened.

"Dude... What are those girls?" Gray and Jellal asked, unhugging each other. "They're scary as Erza." Gray muttered.

"Just our future girlsfriends." Aki and Natsu said as they smirked.

* * *

**THUMBS UP. 8D**

**Gonna update again =3=**

**Reviews = Happy Author**

**Happy Author = More Updates**

**More Updates = Happy Fans**

**Herpity. Derpity. Merpity. ^u^d**


	5. The annoying date

**SORRY THIS UPDATE IS LATE UPDATED DX**

**STUPID ASS IPAD CLICKED THE WRONG THING AND SO THE THING IS GONE.**

**WHATEVER. GONNA TYPE MY ASS OFF ONCE I LEAVE SCHOOL.**

**P.S: this is just something I'm typing randomly, and it will have a lot of pervy moments. A story always needs to have one right? XD**

* * *

Natsu and Aki followed Celeste and Lucy, but then they lost track of them in a big crowd. They suddenly heard girl noises. "Get away from Natsu-Kun and Aki-Kun, they're OURS." A girl said, pushing Lucy and Celeste to the floor.

"Why? You jelly?" Celeste asked, smirking.

"Natsu-Kun forgot my date yesterday!"

"Aki-Kun did the same to me too!"

They girls grabbed Lucy and Celeste like a fan crowd carrying the singer. It revealed their panties as they struggled to get out of their grip.

Natsu and Aki stood there, blushing because of their panties, but decided to do something.

"Let go." Natsu said blushing madly.

"But Natsu-Kun, we're better." Kitty butted in.

"Let go." Aki said, crossing his arms blushing madly like Natsu.

"But we'll prove it!" Lia said, taking off Celeste's and Lucy's skirts. "KYAAAA! G-Give our skirts back!" Celeste and Lucy stammered.

When vampires are embarrassed, they can't use their magic since that's a tradition... P.S: They can't do it in front of their love. ;)

"See Natsu-Kun?"

"You don't have a nosebleed." Kitty said, ignoring that Natsu and Aki actually had one.

"And we'll show more proof!" Jenny said, ripping off their shirts.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU STRIPPING US NUDE?" Lucy asked loudly.

"We're doing it to prove Natsu-Kun and Aki-Kun aren't in love with you guys!"

Lucy and Celeste facepalmed. "Oh, and so why do they have a nosebleed?" Lucy asked with a annoyed face.

Just then, an idea went in their heads as they smirked. "Oh, so why don't you girls see if Natsu-Kun and Aki-Kun love you girls?" Celeste asked, not noticing that she said Kun at the end of their names.

"PERFECT!" The girls yelled, dragging the four to the beach all of a sudden.

* * *

"And next, are the two ugliest girls at the school, Lucy and Celeste!" Kitty yelled, holding onto the microphone.

They were at the beach, holding a swimsuit competition. Lucy and Celeste went out of The curtains, revealing a white bikini on Lucy, with a purple hibiscus on it, while Celeste had a blue swimsuit with an orange hibiscus on it.

They just got tired after walking, and tripped off the stage, their breasts landing on Natsu and Aki's faces.

"Ah! Sorry!" Celeste and Lucy said, softly lifting their bodies off of Aki and Natsu.

"I-It's okay." The two boys stammered, blushing.

"Celeste and Lucy are eliminated!" Kitty yelled, crossing her arms.

"What? Why?" Celeste asked, re-quipping into an expensive dress she just bought.

Lucy did the same thing, and crossed her arms.

"Because, you two obviously planned that to make Aki-Kun and Natsu-Kun blush like how they are right now!" Jenny butted in, making the two girls angry.

"...Fine, you think we're doing this on purpose?" Lucy asked, her nose twitching. She got a nod from the Copycaters.

Lucy and Celeste then re-quipped into the same bikinis, and had the back rarely tied.

"Hey Nat-suuuu~" Lucy turned, winking, making a cute look. They were proving they can be the perfect girls for them, so they were gonna make Natsu and Aki fall in love with them.

Natsu blushed, as Lucy glomped him. Celeste did the same to Aki.

Lucy and Celeste whispered the same thing to Natsu and Aki, which was...

"Wanna go on a date with us?" They earned a nod, which made the girls jaw dropped.

Celeste got up from Aki and checked the time on her watch. "Huh, school just ended, wanna hang at the beach? It could be our date." Celeste said, turning her head to Lucy. "Sure!"she smiled.

The girls just had angry faces, with fist cracking noises as they ran off. Natsu and Aki just tried to re-quip into swimming trunks, and did for the first time.

"OI, WAIT UP HERE!" Kitty yelled, twitching. The four turned.

"If we want Natsu-Kun and Aki-Kun, then I guess we have to work for it." Kitty said, close to yell.

"Play volleyball against us, and then we'll get to marry Natsu-Kun and Aki-Kun!" Lia yelled. "...O...kay?" Lucy and Celeste said close to an interrogative sentence.

* * *

**PREPARATIONS****.**

As Lucy and Celeste prepared, Natsu and Aki ran up to them. "Luce!" "Celeste!" The boys said in unison. The two girls turned, and had an unexpected kiss for them.

"Good Luck."

Kitty was picking up rocks to make Celeste and Lucy lose. It was a bit tough for her, since she was at the beach, but then she saw a really big rock, about 20 mini rocks surrounding it.

"Perfect," Kitty said, picking up a tiny bug.

Lucy hit the ball hard as it was spinning around in the sand forming a hole.

Kitty, on the other side was aiming to throw the tiny bug in their breasts. A girl's weak space.

Once she shot it, it suddenly grew big in Celeste's and Lucy's bikini, causing it to snap.

"KYAAAA!" They said, covering their breasts. They immediately re-quipped into something else and left angrily.

"HAVE YOUR DAMN NATSU-KUN AND AKI-KUN FOR ALL WE CARE, JUST LEAVE US OUT OF YOUR BUSINESS."

**Later at Fairy High School..**

Lucy and Celeste were eating their noodles, watching guys playing basketball. Some were cute to them, but not as cute as certain boys.

"Ahhhh~ I think those noodles hit the spot," Lucy said, smiling. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, I think Virgo gave us some more noodles." They went off, ignoring that Natsu and Aki just came. The two boys groaned as they re-quipped into their school uniform following them.

"Get. The. Fuck." Celeste started, "AWAY!" They yelled, crossing their arms in an annoyed tone. "No." They simply said.

"Psh, fine, I'm skipping school." Lucy and Celeste said, running off to a big crowd in the town.

Celeste and Lucy brought some clothes, as they carried lots of bags. They were currently heading to their apartment, which they afforded with 15,000 yen each month.

They plopped on their beds as they both felt something strong on their heads. "Lucy, do you have something hard on your head?" Celeste asked, poking Aki's chest.

As they got up, something hit them hard on the head, causing them to fall asleep on Natsu and Aki, as someone took their clothes off and hid them under the bed. (Leaving them in a tanktop and underwear =3=")

* * *

**In Da Mornin'...**

Lucy and Celeste woke up, hearing Natsu and Aki groaning, hugging them by their waists. They slowly opened their eyes, and tried to get out of their grip.

"W-Wake up!" They blushed, as they pulled them closer.

"WAKE UP!" They yelled at the top of their lungs, which made the dragon slayers' ears literally bleed.

"The hell you doing here? And now we gotta buy new blankets!" Lucy asked angrily, since she and Celeste was ignoring the two boys for the last two weeks.

"Sorry, but why are you ignoring us? Are you still angry about the beach thing?"

There was a moment of silence, until Celeste answered, "Yes, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Natsu and Aki grabbed their hands, stopping them from kicking them out. They just twitched, as they kicked them where the sun didn't shine, and kicked them out the door, which was currently opened.

"To class!"

**Meh, I feel like I'm not getting enough reviews. ; A ;**

**Anyways, I feel like talking to some Fairy Tail members now, so I'm just gonna, you know, talk to Natsu and Lucy...**

**IN DA NEXT CHAPPY. -sulks in corner-**


End file.
